Kai
Second son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa History Being that when Zedd and Rita were hit by the Z-Wave, they were on Triforia, their DNA was set not to human, but Triforian. later they had a second son who was Triforian. When Rita left them to become the Mystic Mother, Kai felt a lot of resentment towards her, especially since neither of them told him where she had gone. It was about this time when Kai was approached by the ancient demon Nidron who told him of his heritage and took him as his second in command, this is when the Diamond Cutter rangers were recruited and became Rangers. He faught them innitially but was defeated, they had many battles over the coming months. However, soon, he went Rogue, turning on Nidron and setting up in the old abandoned Moon Castle and creating an army of Putty Patrolers. To add to his victory spoils, he managed to capture the Red Ranger and turn her evil with a magic spell. However, the rest of the rangers quickly broke his spell and he was defeated. Being that he had betrayed Nidron, he was cast out and persued by Nidrons footsoldiers. Help came from a surprising source of the Yellow Ranger, who took him and nursed him back to health. However, he was taken by the Solaris Knight to the Mystic Mother, after an argument with his mother, Solaris Knight took Kai to a realm where he would show him that the power of good was stronger than the power of Evil. producing a Silverizer, and stating that using it was the only way to defeat him. After Psycho Silver was easily defeated by the Solaris Knight, Kai grabbed the Silverizer and morphed and was washed over by Good magic and decided that he no longer wished to fight. Back on earth, the other Rangers were battling with a powerful monster, Kai descended and assisted in defeating the monster. After which he joined the team and after a weeks of getting to know the team, began dating the Yellow Ranger. Over christmas, he returned to visit his father on Triforia and attempted to patch things up, it was here that he also trained with Trey of Triforia. Trey eventually gave him a copy of his Zeo Shield to call upon in battle. during a run-in with Sorcerer monster, they unlocked their Super-Modes. He was unable to use it in conjunction with the Zeo Shield, however It was later down the line that Nidron descided that he wanted his second in command back. Enchanting his destroyed Psycho Silverizer and fusing it with his normal Silverizer, filling him with evil energy, he then morphed and entered his Super-Mode and defeated the other rangers. The Yellow Ranger stood against him, and in a last effort, he managed to transfer the Zeo Shield to her. after a long, drawn out duel between the two, She managed to transfer the Zeo Shield back to him, unleashing the good energy in it, and washing away the evil power, it was after this that he gained the power to use both his Zeo Shield and Super-mode. Equipment *Lord Zedd's Staff (temporarily lost, then later purified) *Psycho Silverizer (Destroyed, allowed him to morph into Psycho Silver) *Silverizer (Allows him to Morph into the Silver Ranger) *Pterodactylzord (His first Zord) *Tyrannosaurlockzord (His second zord, combines with the Pterodactyl and Trisorcerer zords to create the Magisaurus Megazord) Trivia *Kai is named after the Witch Bandora's son in Zyuranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Monster Category:Evil Rangers Category:Villains Category:Evil Turns Good Category:PR Monsters Category:Evil Space Aliens